poignardé par une nana
by ylg
Summary: Avant l'acceptation il doit y avoir des stades de déni, d'auto-apitoiement, et d'autres trucs du style, à ce qu'on dit ? Havoc, sans attendre de miracle, entame sa convalescence. ::gen, mini série::
1. la blessure

mini-série de courts one-shots, basés sur les thèmes 11 à 20 de 30morts, mais ça n'ira jamais jusqu'à la death-fic ; ça va rester très théorique.

* * *

**Titre : **Poignardé par une nana…  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Jean Havoc, Lust, Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **violent/drame  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#11+12, « mort au combat/au fil de l'épée » pour 30morts  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 10  
**Nombre de mots : **450

oOo

La version officielle dit que le Sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc, sous les ordres du Colonel Roy Mustang, a été poignardé au cours d'une opération anti-terroriste. C'est un peu plus classe que « poignardé par une femme », ou pire, « poignardé par sa petite amie qui l'a roulé dans la farine », et plus réaliste et moins dangereux que « empalé sur les griffes d'un être surnaturel » dont l'État militaire tient à taire l'existence.  
Ça n'enlèvera pas que lui saura toujours quel coup de couteau dans le dos il a reçu, métaphoriquement et presque littéralement – le coup est venu d'en bas et sans qu'il le voie mais bien de face.  
Il a eu tout le temps de se sentir partir. Il se savait déjà trahi par elle et par ses propres sentiments et essayait de faire avec, sur le tas. Et maintenant, trahi par son propre manque de vigilance. Comment ne l'a-t-il pas repérée plus vite…

Jean Havoc est un soldat. Il connaît les risques du métier. À partir du moment où l'on prête serment et où l'ont revêt cet uniforme, on est conscient que les chances que ça soit le dernier qu'on portera sont élevées. Il était prêt. Il voulait bien donner sa vie à la cause de son Chef et à son pays, même s'il aurait bien sûr préféré faire son devoir sans y passer. Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.  
En tout cas, finir comme ça… pour les secondes qu'il lui reste avant de se vider de son sang, de mourir d'asphyxie, ou du choc en général, il s'en veut et maudit sa malchance. Était-il à ce point incompétent ? regrette-t-il en basculant.

D'abord, il y a eu la désagréable impression de mêler à la fois dispute de couple – alors que tout compte fait Solaris n'avait jamais été en couple avec lui, la garce, la traîtresse manipulatrice ! – et affaires d'État. Le caractère illicite de la rencontre : le tatouage et les griffes la marquant comme homoncule, secret d'État, personne ne doit savoir ; et sa tenue de ninja, rien d'officiel dans leur enquête, encore moins dans ce combat.  
Il n'est même pas sûr qu'on puisse qualifier ça de combat ! La lutte était trop inégale. Ses armes bizarres, une épée ou une lance au bout de chaque doigt, ses capacités de régénération… Elle a survécu à l'explosion à bout portant déclenchée par l'Alchimiste des Flammes, que diable ! Brûlée vive, réduite à l'état de cadavre calciné, Mustang était formel là-dessus. Dommage que ça n'aie pas suffi.

On lui rendra donc des honneurs dus à un vaillant vétéran d'après une version des événements fortement trafiquée. Et il se demande s'il n'aurait pas préféré plutôt les honneurs mortuaires…


	2. dépression

**Titre : **Et s'il avait mieux valu mourir ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **plutôt angsteux mais pas que/peut-être un peu d'humour très noir  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#13 et 14, « mort étouffé par un oreiller/par suicide » pour 30morts  
**Avertissements : **brèves pensées suicidaires  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post tome 10  
**Nombre de mots : **~900

oOo

L'odeur du désinfectant... même sans beaucoup d'expérience c'est quelque chose qu'on identifie rapidement. Si ça sent l'hôpital à plein nez et pas le cadavre, suppute Havoc, c'est qu'il ne se trouve pas encore à la morgue. Et son ex qui prétendait qu'il avait l'odorat complètement ruiné par le tabac juste parce que une fois... quoi déjà ? il n'a pas remarqué le nouveau parfum de la donzelle ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Les images d'autres de ses exs lui reviennent ensuite, un briquet chéri mais ruiné, une poitrine splendide avec un tatouage haï dessus, et puis du feu, et le goût du sang.  
Cette fois il était bien sûr d'y passer, se rappelle-t-il.

L'infirmière qui se penche sur lui est un ange de chair bien vivant. Et s'il a aussi mal, c'est qu'il doit être encore en vie lui-même. Ça n'aurait pas de sens autrement, n'est-ce pas ?  
On lui parle d'un double coup de lame qui par miracle est passé sous le coeur, entre les poumons, en épargnant les vaisseaux sanguins principaux, et d'une cautérisation d'urgence qui _aurait pu_ mal tourner mais qui s'est faite de justesse. Qu'il a eu de la chance.  
Entre la perte de sang, les restes d'anesthésie, les anti-douleur, et puis le choc qui s'attarde un peu, il ne réalise pas immédiatement l'étendue du désastre.  
Il est presque mort mais s'en est tiré de justesse grâce au Colon', le Colon' a réglé son compte à... l'autre affreuse et l'a sauvé lui ; il a le sentiment d'avoir merdé lui-même sur toute la ligne sur cette mission mais globalement ça aurait pu être pire.

Dans le coton comme il était, c'était normal de ne pas pouvoir bouger, sans doute. Mais que ça se prolonge tellement si longtemps après son réveil ? Heurter quelque chose de sa main et ne s'apercevoir qu'en regardant de plus près que c'était son propre corps, qu'il n'avait pas senti... là, il commence à sentir que quelque chose cloche.  
Terrifié, il demande à ce qu'on réduise un peu les doses de quoi que ce soit qu'on lui donnait, espérant vaguement que c'était la faute des médicaments s'il ne sentait plus rien en-dessous de sa blessure, que c'était la fatigue qui l'immobilisait et...  
Se souvenir qu'il a été transpercé de part en part bien proprement et soigné un peu moins proprement et qu'il y avait sans doute d'autres trucs dans le passage qui auront été moins épargnés. La réalisation à retardement le frappe comme un nouveau coup de poignard.

Ce n'est pas un état transitoire, un simple effet secondaire. C'est pour toujours. Paralysé depuis le milieu du torse. Les deux jambes foutues. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une bonne partie du tronc en prime. Il ne pourra plus marcher. Même pas se tenir assis !  
Pire qu'un cadavre vivant, à ce prix.  
Son monde s'effondre.  
Il ne pense pas pouvoir vivre ainsi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir, sans cet état ? Rien du tout. Rien ne lui semble possible. Il a beau chercher une solution, essayer de rester brave, et ne rien trouver et devoir renoncer... aussi loin qu'il puisse imaginer, l'horizon est bouché.

Il voudrait bien rester juste seul avec son malheur et avoir le droit de pleurer sur son sort, mais un homme ça ne pleure pas, surtout pas devant son supérieur ; il s'est déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça et...  
Se cacher le visage sous son oreiller.  
Puisqu'il ne peut plus bouger, même pas se tourner un peu sur le côté comme les infirmières ont dit qu'il faudrait bientôt pour éviter les escarres sur ce corps qu'il ne sent plus ;  
il pourrait garder cet oreiller un peu trop longtemps sur la tête, tenu par le poids de son bras, pleurer encore, tout ce qu'il faudra, et s'endormir et oublier et ne pas se réveiller ;  
et on croira à un accident ou juste que finalement ses blessures étaient trop graves et que les soins intensifs ne lui ont donné qu'un court répit et n'ont pas suffi et ça sera tout et puis...

_On_ lui arrache son oreiller des bras et on le frappe avec, comme un enfant dont les jeux n'amusent pas les grands.  
« Te fous pas de moi, en plus. Pas question de faire ça, mon vieux. Tu ramperas s'il le faut mais je t'ai ordonné de me suivre et j'entends bien que tu m'obéisses. »  
Existe-t-il des sorts pire que la mort ? Le Colon' semble penser que non, et pourtant il s'arrange pour lui en imposer un. Il a des manières bien brusques, ce Colonel Mustang !  
Il ne peut quand même pas être stupide au point de ne pas s'en apercevoir, alors c'est du déni pur et simple. Il y a des limites à l'optimisme, non ? Ou bien c'est de la cruauté caractérisée.

« Je ne me suis pas fatigué à te sauver pour que tu balances tout lâchement comme ça. »  
Ben tiens, c'est facile pour lui de se conduire comme un salaud pour cacher sa colère face à sa propre impuissance. Qui c'est qui souffre le plus ici, d'abord ?  
(Même si, juste pour que ça soit clair, se rectifie Jean : il n'était pas vraiment en train d'essayer de mourir, juste d'avoir un peu de calme, et si Roy a cru le contraire, c'est qu'il prend ses désirs pour des réalités.)  
Mais il a gagné. Poussé à bout, Jean se révolte et se jure qu'il l'exaucera. Comment, il ne sait pas encore, mais puisqu'il y croit il trouvera moyen de se débrouiller même dans un tel état. Et le lui prouvera en lui bottant les fesses, tiens !


	3. livré à lui même

**Titre : **Éclatés aux quatre coins du pays  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Jean Havoc  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#20, « mort seul au monde » pour 30morts  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **après le tome 13 et peut-être même jusqu'au 17 ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

Bon d'accord, il n'est pas mort de ses blessures ni de leurs suites. Le Chef et leur lieut' préférée non plus. Ça n'est pas passé loin mais ça va à peu près, pour tout le monde. Et on l'assure que pour lui-même, sa vie n'est pas finie. Il accepte et jure qu'il fera les efforts qu'il faudra pour continuer.  
Oui mais.  
Ces efforts, il devra les faire tout seul, et pas juste parce que le Chef et le reste de l'équipe avancent plus vite que lui... parce qu'il n'y a plus d'équipe, point. On les disperse littéralement aux quatre coins du pays ! _On_expédie Breda, Farman et Fury se faire trucider sur les frontières, on prend Riza en otage, et lui va repartir dans sa cambrousse natale.

Techniquement, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ; à la base c'est Mustang qui se retrouve pieds et poings liés par cette situation et les autres qui sont dans de sales draps, oui mais encore, ils se retrouvent tous au même point : isolés les uns des autres. Hasard cruel, on les sépare vraiment le plus possible : son vieux pote Breda s'en va à l'Ouest quand lui repart à l'Est ; ces deux nerds de Farman et Fury aussi se retrouvent sur des points opposés, et, bon, ça n'est qu'une supposition de sa part, mais il imagine que ça sera terrible pour Riza et Roy de rester géographiquement si proches, tous les deux à Central, mais séparés par les griffes de l'ennemi. Bande de salauds, que ces sales types pourris de l'État-Major.

Quand il y pense, il est le seul de la bande pas directement en danger de mort, et ça ne le console pas. Il n'a aucune envie de perdre qui que ce soit. Et puis, égoïstement... s'ils s'en vont tous, s'ils meurent tous ailleurs sans lui, s'il n'y a plus personne qui compte vraiment pour se souvenir de lui, est-il vraiment vivant lui-même ? D'accord, il reste toujours ses parents chez qui il s'en retourne, et ses connaissances d'enfance, mais ça n'est vraiment pas pareil. Ils n'ont pas le même regard sur lui, il a le sentiment qu'ils ne connaissent pas vraiment le « vrai » lui. Ça n'est pas gentil pour eux de penser ainsi mais il faut voir les choses en face : il les considérait un peu comme des fantômes et sa « famille » maintenant, sa vraie vie, c'était l'Armée. Il n'est pas non plus du genre à vivre par procuration, à travers les autres, en tout cas ne l'était pas à la base mais là, quand même, il est coincé et comptait un peu sur eux pour s'y raccrocher...


	4. remonter la pente !

**Titre : **Des limites aux miracles  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#19, « mort de fatigue » + 00, libre = "crucifié/écartelé" pour 30morts  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin du manga  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

oOo

Avant de restaurer sa colonne vertébrale à coup de Pierre philosphale, on a bien prévenu Havoc qu'il y avait des limites aux miracles. Il s'attendait à ce que ça soit dur : après tout, il est déjà passé par une première rééducation ; il en a bavé pendant des mois mais il y est arrivé. Et s'il a pu muscler ses bras à ce point, il peut aussi remuscler ses jambes retrouvées, n'est-ce pas ?  
On lui a dit que ça serait sans doute comparable aux greffés mécaniques qui doivent apprivoiser leurs automails. Que les muscles trop longtemps délaissés malgré la kiné protestent sec contre la remise en état. Que les nerfs qui se remettent en usage c'est pire encore.  
Mais il est une première médicale. C'était très théorique. Avant d'essayer, ils ne pouvaient rien vraiment prévoir.

La réalité ne ressemble à rien. Ça dépasse largement ce par quoi il est passé jusqu'ici. Même le camp d'entraînement où il croyait avoir subi l'enfer ça n'était rien comparé à ça.

Tous ses muscles sont en feu, bras et jambes. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il se plaignait qu'ils soient en bois...  
Chaque fibre de son corps hurle sous l'effort et s'il s'écoutait, il laisserait tout tomber, promesse ou pas promesse. Mais tout le monde, le médecin, Breda, Maria, et la voix du Colonel dans sa tête qui ne se taira pas, le houspille et le force à continuer toujours un peu plus loin.

« J'en peux plus ! gémit Havoc. Je suis mort. »

« Mais non. »  
L'assistance n'a aucune compassion pour lui. Au contraire : « Continue, exige-t-on.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Encore quelque pas.  
- C'est trop !  
- Tu peux le faire. »

On lui arrache bras et jambes et il faut qu'il se traîne toujours. Tous ces mois cloué dans son fauteuil il pensait ne vouloir qu'une chose : remarcher un jour. Maintenant qu'on le fait marcher de gré ou de force, il voudrait bien se rouler en boule par terre et mourir. Mais cette bande de sadiques refuse de l'entendre et le pousse au-delà de ses limites.

« Achevez-moi.  
- Pas encore.  
- Pitié !  
- Pas de ça. »

Il sue sang et eau, il se bat contre l'impression que ses articulations éclatent, il tremble de tous ses membres, mais, pas après pas, il arrive au bout du couloir de marche imposé. C'est avec reconnaissance qu'il retrouve son fichu fauteuil et qu'il s'y laisse tomber. Il se sent plus épuisé encore que s'il avait couru un marathon. Et l'idée qu'il va falloir recommencer bientôt le décourage à l'avance.  
Le temps de reprendre son souffle, il contemple les progrès faits et retrouve tout de même un peu d'énergie.

« Tu vois, c'est pas si terrible que ça.  
- Si, et même pire en fait. Mais je le ferai quand même, et quand je tiendrai debout sans canne, mon vieux j'te le promets, la première chose que je ferai ça sera te botter le cul !  
- J'attends de voir ça avec impatience. »


End file.
